La princesa prometida
by Ayumi Itaino
Summary: El amor de su vida a muerto, e incapaz de sentir amor decide casarse con el príncipe. Pero entonces sucede algo insólito !Es raptada dos veces en un día! Su captor es James el asesino de su amado...pero ¿Por qué se parece tanto a Edward?.
1. Prólogo de mi autoría

**INICIACIÖN**

**Sé de sobra que esta no es la manera típica de comenzar un fanfic. Y sé también que muchos de ustedes, grandes admiradores de este libro y de su versión cinematográfica, o simplemente lectores que han sido atraídos por la hermosa simplicidad de este tan interesante libro, se sentirán enfadados si no subo junto a este pequeño escrito el primer capítulo del libro, cosa que voy a hacer. La cosa está en que no podía comenzar la adaptación sin decir un por qué. **

**La verdad, es que desde tiempos memorables, era yo una niña a la que no le llamaban para nada la atención los predecibles cuentos de príncipes y princesas, con una trama idéntica y sosa. Sin embargo, puedo decir que a mis trece años de edad he leído suficientes libros de aventura y fantasía como para haberme sumergido y transportado a innumerables mundos y tiempos.**

**Cuando llegó a mis manos este libro, cortesía de una de mis tías, me sentí tentada a lanzárselo al rostro y recordarle, con palabras nada moderadas, de esas que escandalizarían a mi madre y harían a mi padre reír sin parar durante un buen rato, que los cuentos de hadas no me llamaban la atención.**

**Sin embargo decidí hacer recuento de todos los consejos que me había brindado mi madre, ya cansada de mi actitud, según ella poco femenina y aceptar con una hipócrita sonrisa aquel regalo, que según yo pensaba iba a quedar confinado al estante superior de mi poblado librero y ser observado como el único libro ligeramente romántico de mi colección.**

**No sé en que momento ni por qué razón decidí echarle una ojeada, y desde ese instante se convirtió en el libro más preciado de todos aquellos que tenía en casa...y en mi favorito. Y es que la princesa prometida es un cuento de amor, sí pero de los buenos, de aquellos en los que sus personajes no actúan de improviso, sino con una sórdida historia que los hace ser quiénes son. Un libro con besos pero también con persecuciones, peleas de esgrima y diálogos históricos ... y es qué: ¿Quién no ha oído jamás esta frase?: ****Hola, me llamo Iñigo Montoya; tú mataste a mi padre; dispónte a morir.**

**Según Goldman, este libro había sido escrito antes, cosa que no es cierta, según lo que se ha dicho, pero, aunque no me guste mucho, o nada, mejor dicho, el final del supuesto primer autor del libro, aprecio esta falsa re-escritura pues la historia del niño Goldman al que no le gustan estos libros pero termina encandilándose con ellos, se parece, de muchas maneras, a lo que me sucedió a mí al leer La princesa prometida.**


	2. La prometida

El año en que Isabella nació, una criada de cocina francesa llamada Annette era

la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Annette trabajaba en París para los duques de

Guiche, y no había escapado a la atención del duque que una persona fuera de lo

común le sacara brillo al peltre. El interés del duque tampoco pasó inadvertido a la

duquesa, que no era ni muy hermosa ni muy rica, pero sí muy lista. La duquesa se

dispuso a estudiar a Annette, y al cabo de no mucho tiempo descubrió la trágica

debilidad de su adversaria.

El chocolate.

Dotada ya de armas, la duquesa puso manos a la obra. El Palacio de Guiche se

convirtió en un castillo de caramelo. Dondequiera que posara uno la vista había

bombones. En las salas había pilas de caramelos de menta recubiertos de chocolate; en

los salones, cestas de turrones también de chocolate.

Annette estaba perdida. Al promediar la estación, de delicada se convirtió en

colosal, y el duque no volvió a mirarla sin que una triste estupefacción le nublara la

vista. (Cabe destacar que, a lo largo de su proceso de ensanchamiento, Annette parecía

más alegre. Con el tiempo, acabó casándose con el chef de pasteleros; los dos comieron

muchísimo hasta que la edad avanzada los reclamó. Cabe destacar también que las

cosas no fueron tan felices para la duquesa. El duque, por motivos que desafían toda

comprensión, quedó prendado de su propia suegra, lo cual le provocó úlceras a la

duquesa, sólo que por aquella época todavía no se conocían las úlceras. Para ser más

exactos, las úlceras existían, la gente las padecía, pero no se llamaban así. En aquellos

tiempos, la profesión médica las denominaba «dolores de estómago» y se consideraba

que la mejor medicina era tomar café con unas gotas de coñac dos veces al día hasta

que los dolores remitían. La duquesa se tomaba su mezcla con fe, y mientras los años

pasaban observaba como a sus espaldas su marido y su madre se lanzaban besos. No

debe sorprender a nadie, pues, que el mal humor de la duquesa fuera legendario, tal

como Voltaire lo refirió de forma tan competente. Sólo que esto ocurrió antes de

Voltaire.)

Cuando Bella cumplió diez años, la mujer más hermosa vivía en Bengala y

era hija de un próspero mercader de té. La muchacha se llamaba Aluthra, y su piel era

de una morena perfección que hacía ochenta años no se veía en la India. (En toda la

India sólo ha habido once cutis perfectos desde que comenzara a llevarse un registro

detallado.) Aluthra cumplió diecinueve el año en que la plaga de viruela se abatió

sobre Bengala. La muchacha sobrevivió, aunque no su piel.

Cuando Bella cumplió los quince, Adela Terrell, de Sussex on the Thames,

era, con mucho, la criatura más hermosa. Adela tenía veinte años, y hasta aquel

momento le llevaba tanta ventaja al resto del mundo que era casi seguro que sería la

más hermosa por muchos, muchos años. Pero un buen día, uno de sus pretendientes

(tendría unos ciento cuatro) exclamó que Adela debía de ser sin lugar a dudas el ser

más ideal jamás engendrado. Esa noche, a solas en su alcoba, se examinó poro a poro

en el espejo. (Esto fue después de que inventaran los espejos.) La inspección le llevó

casi hasta el amanecer, pero para entonces ya tenía claro que el joven había emitido una

apreciación más que correcta: era perfecta, aunque ella no había tenido nada que ver en

eso.

Mientras se paseaba por la rosaleda familiar y contemplaba cómo salía el sol, se

sintió más feliz que nunca. «No sólo soy perfecta —se dijo—, sino que probablemente

seré la primera persona perfecta de toda la historia del universo. No hay ninguna parte

de mí que pueda mejorarse. ¡Qué afortunada soy de ser perfecta y rica y pretendida y

sensible y joven y...!»

¿Joven?

La bruma comenzaba a disiparse cuando Adela se puso a meditar. «Está claro

que siempre seré sensible —pensó—, y que siempre seré rica, pero no sé qué haré para

mantenerme siempre joven. Y cuando no sea joven, ¿cómo podré seguir siendo

perfecta? Y si no soy perfecta, pues... ¿qué me quedará? ¿Qué?» Adela frunció el ceño

mientras cavilaba desesperadamente. Era la primera vez en la vida que se veía

obligada a fruncir el ceño, y cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer,

Adela se quedó sin aliento, horrorizada ante la idea de haberse estropeado, quizá para

siempre, la hermosa frente. Se precipitó otra vez delante del espejo y se pasó la mañana

ante él, y aunque logró convencerse de que continuaba siendo casi tan perfecta como

de costumbre, no cabía ninguna duda de que ya no era tan feliz como antes.

La preocupación había comenzado.

Al cabo de dos semanas, aparecieron las primeras marcas; las primeras arrugas

tardaron un mes, y antes de que promediara el año, las tenía a montones. Se casó al

poco tiempo, con el mismo hombre que la tildara de sublime, y durante muchos años le

dio una vida infernal.

Obviamente, a los quince años, Isabella no tenía ni idea de todo esto. Y si la

hubiera tenido, le habría resultado completamente insondable. ¿Cómo podía

importarle a nadie si era o no la mujer más hermosa del mundo? ¿Qué diferencia podía

existir si sólo se era la tercera mujer más hermosa? O la sexta. (Por aquella época,

Isabella no llegaba a ocupar posiciones tan elevadas, y apenas se encontraba entre las

veinte principales, y eso si sólo se tenía en cuenta su potencial, y no las atenciones

especiales que le dedicaba a su propia persona. Detestaba lavarse la cara,

especialmente la zona de detrás de las orejas, estaba harta de peinarse y lo hacía lo

menos posible. Lo que le gustaba hacer en realidad, lo que prefería por encima de

cualquier otra cosa, era montar su caballo y burlarse del mozo de labranza.)

El caballo se llamaba Caballo (Bella nunca tuvo una imaginación

desbordante) y acudía a su llamada, iba a donde ella lo dirigiese, hacía todo lo que ella

le mandaba. El mozo de labranza también hacía lo que ella le mandaba. Era ya un

muchacho, pero había comenzado a trabajar para el padre de Bella al quedar

huérfano a temprana edad, y ella siempre se había dirigido a él del mismo modo.

«Muchacho, alcánzame eso»; «Alcánzame aquello, muchacho..., date prisa, holgazán,

muévete o se lo diré a mi padre.»

«Como desees.»

Era lo único que le contestaba. «Como desees.» «Alcánzame eso, muchacho.»

«Como desees.» «Sécame esto, muchacho.» «Como desees.» Vivía en una choza, cerca

de los animales y, según la madre de Bella, la mantenía limpia. Incluso leía

cuando tenía velas.

—En mi testamento, le dejaré un acre a ese muchacho —le gustaba decir al padre

de Bella. (Por aquella época tenían acres.)

—Lo echarás a perder —le contestaba siempre la madre de Bella.

—Hace años que trabaja como un esclavo, y el trabajo esforzado debe

recompensarse.

Entonces, en lugar de seguir con la discusión (por aquella época también

discutían), los dos se volvían contra su hija.

—No te has bañado —le decía el padre.

—Sí me he bañado —respondía Bella.

—Pero no con agua —proseguía el padre—. Hueles como un semental.

—He estado cabalgando todo el día —le explicaba Bella.

—Has de bañarte, Bella —añadía la madre—. A los muchachos no les gusta

que las chicas huelan a establo.

—¡Oh, los muchachos! —exclamaba Bella —. ¿Qué me importan a mí los

muchachos? Caballo me quiere y con esto tengo más que suficiente, gracias.

Lanzaba su discurso en voz alta y con una cierta frecuencia.

Pero, le gustara o no, habían comenzado a ocurrir ciertas cosas.

Poco después de cumplir los dieciséis, Bella cayó en la cuenta de que las

muchachas de la aldea llevaban más de un mes sin dirigirle la palabra. Nunca había

intimado demasiado con las muchachas, de manera que aquel cambio no le resultó

demasiado marcado, pero lo cierto era que antes, cuando cabalgaba por la aldea o por

los senderos de los carros, la saludaban con inclinaciones de cabeza. Pero ahora, por

ninguna razón en particular, nada. Apartaban rápidamente la mirada cuando ella se les

aproximaba, y nada más. Una mañana, Bella logró abordar a Cornelia en la

herrería e indagó acerca del motivo de aquel silencio.

—Después de lo que has hecho, creí que tendrías la cortesía de no preguntarlo —

le contestó Cornelia.

—¿Y qué he hecho?

—¿Cómo que qué has hecho? Nos los has robado.

Dicho lo cual, Cornelia echó a correr. Pero Bella lo comprendió, comprendió

a quiénes se refería.

A los muchachos.

A los muchachos de la aldea.

A esos obtusos esos cabeza de chorlito esos mentecatos esos ligeros de cascos

esos aburridos esos simplones esos lelos esos estúpidos de los muchachos.

¿Cómo podían acusarla a ella de robárselos? ¿Por qué iba nadie a quererlos? Para

lo único que servían era para incomodar, fastidiar e importunar.

« Bella, ¿quieres que te cepille el caballo? «No, gracias, ya lo hace mi mozo

de labranza.» « Bella, ¿puedo salir a cabalgar contigo?» «No, gracias, me divierto

más yo sola.» «Crees que nadie te llega ni a la punta del zapato, ¿no es así, Bella?»

«No, no lo creo. Lo único que ocurre es que me gusta cabalgar sola.»

A lo largo de su decimosexto año de vida, incluso este tipo de conversaciones

provocaban tartamudeos y sonrojos y, con un poco de suerte, algún comentario sobre

el tiempo. « Bella, ¿crees que lloverá?» «No lo creo, el cielo está despejado.» «Pero

puede que llueva.» «Supongo que sí.» «Crees que nadie te llega ni a la punta del

zapato, ¿no es así, Bella?» «No, lo único que creo es que no va a llover, eso es

todo.»

Por las noches, en bastantes ocasiones, se congregaban en la oscuridad, no lejos

de su ventana, para reírse de ella. Bella no les hacía caso. Con frecuencia, las risas

daban paso al insulto. Ella no les prestaba atención. Si se excedían en sus pullas, el

mozo de labranza se encargaba de ellos; salía sigilosamente de su choza, les propinaba

una paliza a unos cuantos, y todos huían despavoridos. Bella nunca olvidaba

darle las gracias por su ayuda. «Como desees.» Eso era todo lo que le contestaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los diecisiete, llegó a la aldea un hombre en

un carruaje, y la observó pasar en el caballo cuando iba a comprar provisiones. Seguía

allí espiando cuando ella regresó. No le prestó atención, y lo cierto era que aquel

hombre no tenía ninguna importancia en sí. Pero señaló el momento crucial. Otros

hombres se habían desviado mucho de su camino para poder verla; otros hombres

habían llegado incluso a cabalgar durante leguas para poder gozar de ese privilegio,

igual que había hecho este hombre. Pero lo importante de este acontecimiento radicaba

en que éste era el primer hombre rico que se había molestado en hacerlo, el primer

noble. Y fue este mismo hombre, cuyo nombre se perdió en la niebla de los tiempos,

quien mencionó al conde la existencia de Bella.

El reino de Florín se extendía entre lo que es hoy Suecia y Alemania. (Esto

ocurrió antes de que se formara Europa.) En teoría, era gobernado por el rey Lotharon

y su segunda esposa, la reina. Pero, en realidad, el rey apenas se tenía en pie, rara vez

lograba distinguir el día de la noche, y se pasaba prácticamente todo el día

balbuceando. Era muy anciano; hacía mucho tiempo que todos los órganos de su

cuerpo le habían traicionado, y gran parte de las decisiones importantes que tomaba

con respecto a Florín tenían ciertos visos de arbitrariedad que preocupaban a muchos

de los más destacados ciudadanos.

De hecho, quien gobernaba era el príncipe Mike. Si hubiera existido

Europa, él habría sido el hombre más poderoso de ese continente. Pero a pesar de eso y

tal como estaban las cosas, a miles de kilómetros a la redonda no había nadie que

0deseara meterse con él.

El único confidente del príncipe Mike era el conde. Éste se apellidaba

Rugen, pero a nadie le hacía falta utilizarlo, pues era el único conde del reino, y el

título se lo había conferido el príncipe hacía un tiempo, como regalo de cumpleaños,

hecho que, como era natural, tuvo lugar durante una de las fiestas de la condesa.

La condesa era considerablemente más joven que su esposo. Todos sus trajes

venían de París), y tenía un gusto exquisito.

Con el tiempo, su

pasión por las telas y los afeites la obligó a residir de forma permanente en París,

donde dirigió el único salón de belleza de renombre internacional.

Aunque de momento se entretenía con dormir envuelta en sedas, comer en vajilla

de oro y ser la única mujer más temida y admirada de la historia florinesa. Si tenía

defectos en la figura, sus trajes los ocultaban; si su cara era algo menos que divina,

resultaba difícil notarlo una vez que había acabado de aplicarse los afeites.

En suma, que los Rugen eran la pareja de la semana de Florín y lo habían sido

durante muchos años...

—De prisa..., de prisa..., ven,

El padre de Buttercup estaba en su casa, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Por qué?

La que preguntaba era la madre. Cuando se trataba de obedecer, nunca hacía

concesiones.

El padre señaló veloz con el dedo y le dijo:

—Mira...

—Pues mira tú, ya sabes cómo hacerlo.

Los padres de Bella no eran lo que se dice un matrimonio feliz. Cada uno de

ellos no soñaba con otra cosa que abandonar al otro.

El padre de Bella se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la ventana.

—¡Aaaah! —exclamó al cabo de un rato. Y poco después, añadió—: ¡Aaaah!

La madre de Bella levantó brevemente la vista del guisado.

—¡Cuánta riqueza! —exclamó el padre de Bella —. Es gloriosa.

La madre de Bella vaciló, y luego dejó la cuchara del guisado.

—El corazón se sobrecoge ante tanta magnificencia —masculló en voz muy alta

el padre de Bella.

—¿De qué se trata exactamente, gordito?—exigió saber la madre de Bella.

—Pues mira tú, ya sabes cómo hacerlo —fue todo lo que contestó.

(Ésta era la trigésima tercera disputa del día —y ocurrió mucho después de que

se inventaran las disputas— y ella le ganaba por veinte a trece, pero el hombre había

recuperado mucho terreno desde el almuerzo, cuando el marcador se encontraba en

diecisiete a dos.)

—Burro —le dijo la madre, y se dirigió a la ventana. Al cabo de un momento,

exclamó junto con su marido—: ¡Aaahh!

Allí se quedaron los dos, diminutos y asombrados.

Bella los observaba mientras ponía la mesa.

—Seguramente vendrán de alguna parte para ver al príncipe Mike —

comentó la madre de Bella.

El padre asintió y dijo:

—Cacería. El príncipe se dedica a la cacería.

—¡Qué afortunados somos de haberles visto pasar! —observó la madre de

Bella, y aferró la mano de su esposo.

El viejo asintió y dijo:

—Ahora puedo morirme.

Ella le miró y repuso:

—No te mueras.

Su tono era sorprendentemente tierno y, con toda probabilidad, presintió lo

importante que era para ella aquel hombre, porque cuando murió, dos años más tarde,

ella no tardó en seguirle, y casi toda la gente que la conocía bien coincidió en señalar

que lo que acabó con ella fue la repentina falta de oposición.

Bella se les acercó y permaneció detrás de ellos, mirando por encima de sus

hombros, y tampoco tardó en quedarse boquiabierta, porque el conde y la condesa con

todos sus escuderos, sus soldados, sus siervos, sus cortesanos, sus campeones y sus

carruajes pasaban por el sendero para carros, justo delante de la granja.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio mientras la procesión avanzaba. El padre de

Bella era un hombre mentecato y pequeñito que siempre había soñado con vivir

como el conde. En cierta ocasión había estado a tres kilómetros del lugar donde el

conde y el príncipe habían estado cazando, y hasta ese momento, aquél había sido el

momento más culminante de su vida. Como campesino era muy malo, y como esposo

no le iba mucho mejor. No había muchas cosas en el mundo en las que destacara, y

nunca llegó a explicarse a ciencia cierta cómo había logrado engendrar a su hija, pero

en el fondo de su corazón sabía que debía tratarse de alguna especie de error

maravilloso, cuya naturaleza no tenía ninguna intención de investigar.

La madre de Bella era una mujer pequeñita y arrugada, enjuta y de aire

preocupado, que siempre había soñado con llegar a ser famosa aunque fuera una sola

vez, como se decía que lo era la condesa. Era muy mala cocinera, y como ama de llaves

incluso mucho más limitada. Cómo había logrado su vientre engendrar a Bella era

algo que, obviamente, escapaba a su entendimiento. Pero había estado presente cuando

ocurrió y para ella, era suficiente.

Bella, media cabeza más alta que sus padres, que seguía con los platos de la

cena en las manos y seguía oliendo a Caballo, sólo deseaba que la gran procesión no se

encontrara tan lejos, para poder comprobar si los trajes de la condesa eran tan

hermosos como se decía.

Como respondiendo a sus deseos, la procesión giró y comenzó a enfilar hacia la

granja.

—¿Aquí? —logró preguntarse el padre de Bella p—. Dios mío, ¿por qué?

La madre de Bella se volvió hacia su esposo e inquirió:

—¿No te habrás olvidado de pagar los impuestos?

—Si no los hubiera pagado, no hacía falta que enviaran a tanta gente para

cobrarlos —e hizo un ademán hacia la entrada de su granja, porque el conde y la

condesa, acompañados de sus pajes, sus soldados, sus siervos, sus cortesanos, sus

campeones y sus carruajes se iban acercando más y más—. ¿Qué habrán venido a

pedirme?

—Ve a ver, ve a ver —le ordenó la madre de Bella .

—Ve a ver tú. Por favor.

—No, ve tú. Por favor.

—Iremos los dos juntos.

Y juntos fueron. Temblando...

—Las vacas —le dijo el conde, cuando se acercaron a su dorado carruaje—. Me

gustaría hablar de tus vacas.

Se dirigió a ellos desde el interior del carruaje, con el oscuro rostro oculto entre

las sombras.

29

—¿De mis vacas? —inquirió el padre de Bella.

—Sí. Verás, he pensado montar una granja lechera, y como tus vacas tienen fama

de ser las mejores del reino de Florín, pensé que tal vez podría arrancarte el secreto de

cómo lo haces.

—Mis vacas —logró repetir apenas el padre de Bella, con la esperanza de no

perder el juicio.

Porque lo cierto era que, y lo sabía bien, sus vacas eran horrendas. Durante años,

los de la aldea no habían hecho otra cosa que quejarse. Si a algún otro se le hubiese

ocurrido vender leche, él no habría tardado en arruinarse. Aunque tenía que reconocer

que las cosas habían mejorado desde que el mozo de labranza trabajaba para él como

un esclavo —era indudable que el mozo poseía ciertas habilidades y que en aquellos

momentos, las quejas eran muy pocas—, pero eso no convertía a sus animales en las

mejores vacas de Florín. Con todo, al conde no se le podía contradecir. El padre de

Bella se dirigió a su esposa y le preguntó:

—Querida, ¿cuál dirías tú que es mi secreto?

—Pues..., son tantos... —repuso.

Estaba claro que no era tonta, y menos cuando se trataba de la calidad de su

ganado.

—No tenéis hijos, ¿verdad? —les preguntó entonces el conde.

—Sí tenemos, señor —repuso la madre.

—Entonces dejadme verla —prosiguió el conde—, quizá ella sea más rápida en

responder que sus padres.

— Bella —gritó el padre, volviéndose—. Sal, por favor.

—¿Cómo sabíais que teníamos una hija? —preguntó la madre de Buttercup.

—Lo adiviné. Supuse que sería una hija. Hay días en que soy más afortunado

que... —se interrumpió de repente.

Porque Bella hizo su aparición: salía a toda prisa de la casa de sus padres.

El conde bajó del carruaje. Con gracia saltó al suelo y se quedó inmóvil. Era un

hombre corpulento, de cabello y ojos negros y anchos hombros; llevaba unos guantes y

una capa negros.

—La reverencia, querida —susurró la madre de Bella.

Bella la hizo lo mejor que pudo.

El conde no podía dejar de mirarla.

Debéis comprender que apenas se encontraba entre las veinte principales; llevaba

el pelo desgreñado y sucio; sólo contaba diecisiete años, por lo tanto, en algunas partes

de su cuerpo aún se le notaba la obesidad de la niñez. Todo lo que tenía era

estrictamente potencial.

Aun así, el conde no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Al conde le gustaría conocer cuál es el secreto de la grandeza de nuestras

vacas, ¿no es así, mi señor? —dijo el padre de Bella p.

El conde se limitó a asentir si apartar la vista.

Incluso la madre de Bella notó una cierta tensión en el aire.

—Preguntadle al mozo de labranza, él es quien las cuida —repuso Bella.

—¿Es aquél el mozo de labranza? —inquirió otra voz desde el interior del

carruaje.

Acto seguido, el rostro de la condesa apareció en el marco de la portezuela del

carruaje.

Llevaba los labios pintados de un rojo perfecto, y los ojos verdes delineados de

negro. Todos los colores del mundo lucían como apagados en su traje. Era tal el brillo

que Bella sintió el impulso de cubrirse los ojos.

El padre de Bella se volvió hacia la silueta solitaria que espiaba desde una

30

esquina de la casa.

—Sí.

—Traedlo ante mí.

—No está vestido adecuadamente para semejante ocasión —repuso la madre de

Bella —No es la primera vez que veo torsos desnudos —replicó la duquesa. Acto

seguido, señalando al mozo de labranza, le gritó—: ¡Eh, tú, ven aquí! —y chasqueó los

dedos al pronunciar «aquí».

El mozo de labranza hizo lo que le ordenaban.

Cuando estuvo cerca, la condesa abandonó el carruaje.

Al encontrarse a unos pasos de Bella, se detuvo, e inclinó la cabeza en la

posición adecuada. Se avergonzaba de su atuendo: botas gastadas, tejanos raídos (los

tejanos se inventaron mucho antes de lo que todo el mundo supone), y juntó las manos

en un ademán de súplica.

—¿Tienes un nombre, muchacho?

—Me llamo Edward, condesa.

—Bien, Edward, quizá puedas ayudarnos a solucionar el problema que

tenemos.—Se acercó al muchacho. La tela de su falda rozó la piel de Edward—.

Estamos muy interesados en el tema de las vacas. Es tal nuestra curiosidad que nos

encontramos al borde del frenesí. Edward ¿por qué supones tú que las vacas de esta

granja en particular son las mejores de Florín? ¿Qué les haces?

—Yo sólo les doy de comer, condesa.

—Pues bien, ya está resuelto el misterio, el secreto; ahora podemos descansar. Es

evidente que la magia está en la alimentación que les da Edward. Enséñame cómo lo

haces, ¿quieres, Edward?

—¿Que dé de comer a las vacas para vos, condesa?

—Eres un muchacho listo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo estará bien —le tendió el brazo—. Llévame, Edward.

A Edward no le quedó otra alternativa que cogerla del brazo. Con suavidad.

—Es detrás de la casa, señora; está lleno de barro. Se os estropeará el traje.

—Me los pongo una sola vez, Edward; ardo en deseos de verte en acción.

Y partieron hacia el establo.

Mientras ocurría todo esto, el conde no dejaba de mirar a Bella.

—Te ayudaré —le gritó Bella a Edward.

—Tal vez sea mejor que vea cómo lo hace —decidió el conde.

—Están ocurriendo cosas extrañas —dijeron los padres de Bella.

Ellos también partieron, cerrando la comitiva que exploraría la alimentación de

las vacas, al tiempo que observaban al conde, que a su vez observaba a Bella, que

a su vez observaba a la condesa.

Que a su vez observaba a Edward.

—No he visto nada especial en lo que hacía —comentó el padre de Bella —.

Sólo les dio de comer.

Ya habían cenado, y la familia estaba otra vez a solas.

—Deben de tenerle cariño. En cierta ocasión tuve un gato que sólo se ponía

hermoso cuando yo le daba de comer. Quizá en este caso ocurra lo mismo. —La madre

de Bella raspó los restos del guisado del fondo de la olla y los echó en un

cuenco—. Toma —le dijo a su hija—. Edward espera junto a la puerta trasera; llévale la

cena.

Bella cogió el cuenco y abrió la puerta trasera.

—Toma —dijo.

31

Él asintió, cogió el cuenco y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia su tocón para comer.

—No te he dado permiso, muchacho —le dijo Bella. Él se detuvo, y se

volvió—. No me gusta lo que estás haciéndole a Caballo. Mejor dicho, lo que no estás

haciéndole. Quiero que lo asees. Esta misma noche. Y que le saques brillo a los cascos.

Esta misma noche. Quiero que le trences la cola y que le masajees las orejas. Esta

misma noche. Quiero que sus establos estén inmaculados. Ahora mismo. Quiero que

brille, y si tardas toda la noche, pues tardas toda la noche.

—Como desees.

Cerró de un portazo y dejó que comiera en la oscuridad.

—Me parecía que Caballo tenía muy buen aspecto —le comentó su padre.

Bella no dijo palabra.

—Tú misma lo dijiste ayer —le recordó su madre.

—Debo de estar muy fatigada —logró decir Bella —. Con tanta agitación...

—Pues descansa —le sugirió su madre—. Pueden ocurrir cosas tremendas

cuando uno está fatigado. Fíjate, yo estaba fatigada la noche que tu padre se me

declaró.

Treinta y cuatro a veintidós, y la diferencia iba en aumento.

Bella se marchó a su cuarto, se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Y la condesa miraba a Edward

Bella se levantó de la cama, se quitó la ropa, se lavó un poco, se puso el

camisón, se metió entre las sábanas hecha un ovillo y cerró los ojos.

¡La condesa seguía mirando a Edward!

Bella apartó las sábanas, y abrió la puerta. Fue al fregadero que había junto

al hornillo y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Se lo bebió. Se sirvió otro vaso y se lo pasó por

la frente para refrescarse. La sensación febril seguía allí.

¿Cuan febril? Se sentía estupendamente. Tenía diecisiete años, y ni una sola

caries. Con firmeza, echó el agua al fregadero, se volvió y con paso decidido regresó a

su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se metió en la cama. Cerró los ojos.

¡La condesa no dejaba de mirar a Edward!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos la mujer más perfecta de toda la historia de Florín se

interesaba en el mozo de labranza? Bella dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama.

Sólo había algo que explicara esa mirada: estaba interesada en él. Bella cerró los

ojos con fuerza y estudió el recuerdo que guardaba de la condesa. Estaba claro que el

mozo de labranza tenía algo que le interesaba. Los hechos saltaban a la vista. Pero ¿qué

sería? El mozo tenía unos ojos como el mar antes de la tempestad, pero ¿quién se fijaba

en los ojos? Y si a una le gustaban esos detalles, tenía el pelo de un cobriza. Y los

hombros de un ancho suficiente, pero no mucho más anchos que los del conde. Y era

sin duda musculoso, pero cualquiera que se pasara el día trabajando como un esclavo

sería musculoso. Tenía la piel perfecta y bronceada, pero eso también era producto del

duro trabajo; si estaba todo el día al sol, ¿cómo no iba a broncearse? Y no era mucho

más alto que el conde, aunque tenía el vientre más plano, pero eso era debido a que el

mozo de labranza era más joven.

Bella se sentó en la cama. Debían de ser sus dientes. El mozo de labranza

tenía una buena dentadura; había que prodigar ese elogio porque era merecido.

Blancos y perfectos, destacaban especialmente en la cara bronceada. ¿Podría haber sido

otra cosa? Bella se concentró. Las muchachas de la aldea seguían bastante al mozo

de labranza cuando éste efectuaba los repartos, pero eran unas idiotas, porque ésas

seguían a cualquiera. Y él nunca les hacía ningún caso, porque si alguna vez llegaba a

abrir la boca, ellas se habrían dado cuenta de que lo único que tenía era una buena

dentadura, porque al fin y al cabo, era excepcionalmente estúpido.

Resultaba muy extraño que una mujer tan hermosa, tan delgada, tan cimbreña y

32

agraciada, una criatura con un envoltorio tan perfecto, vestida de manera tan exquisita

como la condesa, quedara prendada de ese modo de una dentadura. Bella se

encogió de hombros. La gente era sorprendentemente complicada. Pero Bella lo

tenía todo diagnosticado, deducido, claro. Cerró los ojos, se acomodó bien en la cama,

se hizo un ovillo, y nadie mira a nadie del modo que la condesa había mirado al mozo

de labranza sólo por la dentadura.

—Oh —jadeó Bella —. Oh, cielos, cielos.

El mozo de labranza miraba a su vez a la condesa.

Estaba dando de comer a las vacas y sus músculos se tensaban del modo que lo

hacían siempre bajo la piel bronceada y Bella estaba allí de pie, observando,

cuando por primera vez el mozo miró a los ojos a la condesa.

Bella saltó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse por su cuarto. ¿Cómo pudo

atreverse? Vaya, no hubiera tenido nada de particular si sólo la hubiese mirado, pero

no la miró sino que «la miró».

—Es tan vieja —masculló Bella con ánimo tormentoso.

La condesa no cumpliría otra treintena, y eso era un hecho. Y su traje se veía

ridículo en el establo; eso también era un hecho.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama y se apretó a la almohada que tenía atravesada

sobre sus pechos. El traje era ridículo incluso antes de que llegara al establo. La

condesa tenía un pésimo aspecto incluso en el mismo instante en que abandonó el

carruaje, con aquella boca enorme tan pintarrajeada y aquellos ojitos de cerdo pintados

y aquella piel empolvada y... y... y...

Agitada e inquieta, Bella lloró y se revolvió y se paseó por el cuarto y lloró

otro poco, y sólo han existido tres destacados casos desde que David de Galilea

padeció los efectos de este sentimiento cuando ya no logró soportar el hecho de que los

cactus de su vecino Saúl superaran en belleza a los suyosde todos los tiempos.

Aquélla fue una noche muy larga y muy verde.

Antes del amanecer, Bella se plantó delante de la choza del mozo de

labranza. Oyó que ya estaba despierto. Llamó. Apareció él y se plantó en la puerta. A

espaldas de Edward, Bella logró ver una pequeña vela y libros abiertos. Él esperó.

Ella le miró, y después apartó la vista.

Era demasiado hermoso.

—Te amo —le dijo Bella —. Sé que esto debe resultarte sorprendente, puesto

que lo único que he hecho siempre ha sido mofarme de ti, degradarte y provocarte,

pero llevo ya varias horas amándote, y con cada segundo que pasa, te amo más. Hace

una hora, creí que te amaba más de lo que ninguna mujer ha amado nunca a un

hombre, pero media hora más tarde, supe que lo que había sentido entonces no era

nada comparado con lo que sentí después. Mas al cabo de diez minutos, comprendí

que mi amor anterior era un charco comparado con el mar embravecido antes de la

tempestad. A eso se parecen tus ojos, ¿lo sabías? Pues sí. ¿Cuántos minutos hace de

eso? ¿Veinte? ¿Serían mis sentimientos tan encendidos entonces? No importa. —

Bella no podía mirarle. El sol comenzó a asomar entonces a sus espaldas y le

infundió valor—. Ahora te amo más que hace veinte minutos, tanto que no existe

comparación posible. Te amo mucho más en este momento que cuando abriste la

puerta de tu choza. En mi cuerpo no hay sitio más que para ti. Mis brazos te aman, mis

orejas te adoran, mis rodillas tiemblan de ciego afecto. Mi mente te suplica que le pidas

33

algo para que pueda obedecerte. ¿Quieres que te siga para el resto de tus días? Lo haré.

¿Quieres que me arrastre? Me arrastraré. Por ti me quedaré callada, por ti cantaré, y si

tienes hambre, deja que te traiga comida, y si tienes sed y sólo el vino árabe puede

saciarla, iré a Arabia, aunque esté en el otro confín del mundo, y te traeré una botella

para el almuerzo. Si hay algo que sepa hacer por ti, lo haré; y si hay algo que no sepa,

lo aprenderé. Sé que no puedo competir con la condesa ni en habilidades ni en

sabiduría ni en atracción, y vi la manera en que te miró. Y vi cómo tú la miraste. Pero

recuerda, por favor, que ella es vieja y tiene otros intereses, mientras que yo tengo

diecisiete años y para mí sólo existes tú. Mi querido Edward..., nunca te había llamado

por tu nombre, ¿verdad...? Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward..., querido Edward,

adorado Edward, mi dulce, mi perfecto Edward, dime en un susurro que tendré la

oportunidad de ganarme tu amor.

Dicho lo cual, se atrevió a hacer la cosa más valerosa que había hecho jamás: le

miró directamente a los ojos.

Y él le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Sin una palabra.

Sin una palabra.

Bella echó a correr. Giró como un remolino y salió a la carrera. Las lágrimas

amargas afluyeron a sus ojos; no veía nada, tropezó, fue a golpear contra el tronco de

un árbol, cayó al suelo, se levantó, siguió corriendo; le ardía el hombro allí donde se

había golpeado con el tronco del árbol; era un dolor fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como

para aliviar su corazón destrozado. Corrió a refugiarse en su alcoba, a aferrarse a su

almohada. Segura tras la puerta cerrada con llave, inundó el mundo con sus lágrimas.

Ni una sola palabra. No había tenido esa decencia. Pudo haberle dicho «Lo

siento». ¿Se habría arruinado si le decía «Lo siento»? Pudo haberle dicho «Demasiado

tarde».

¿Por qué no le dijo al menos algo?

Bella se devanó los sesos pensando en ello. Y de pronto, tuvo la respuesta:

no le había hablado, porque en cuanto hubiera abierto la boca, ya estaba. Que era

guapo no cabía duda, pero ¿acaso era tonto? En cuanto hubiera puesto la lengua en

movimiento, todo habría acabado.

—Gagagaga.

Eso es lo que habría dicho. Era el tipo de cosas que Edward decía cuando se

sentía realmente brillante.

—Gagagaga, gacias, Bella.

Bella se enjugó las lágrimas y comenzó a sonreír. Inspiró hondo y lanzó un

suspiro. Aquello formaba parte del crecimiento. A una la asaltaban estas pasiones

fugaces y con sólo parpadear, éstas desaparecían. Una perdonaba las faltas, encontraba

la perfección y se enamoraba locamente; al día siguiente, salía el sol y todo había

concluido. Apúntalo en el apartado de la experiencia, muchacha, y a seguir viviendo.

Bella se puso de pie, se hizo la cama, se mudó de ropa, se peinó, sonrió y entonces

volvió a asaltarla otra crisis de llanto. Porque las mentiras que una se cuenta a sí misma

tienen un límite.

Edward no era ningún estúpido.

Claro que podía fingir que lo era. Podía burlarse de las dificultades que tenía con

el lenguaje. Podía reprenderse por haberse infatuado con un estúpido. La verdad era

sencillamente ésta: tenía la cabeza bien plantada. Y dentro llevaba un cerebro que era

tan magnífico como su dentadura. No le había hablado por algún motivo, y éste no

tenía nada que ver con el funcionamiento de la materia gris. En realidad no le había

hablado porque no tenía nada que decir.

No correspondía a su amor, y eso era todo.

34

Las lágrimas que acompañaron a Bella durante el resto del día no se

parecían en nada a las que la cegaron haciéndola chocar contra el tronco del árbol.

Aquéllas habían sido sonoras y ardientes; latían. Éstas eran silenciosas y tranquilas, y

lo único que hacían era recordarle que no era lo bastante buena. Tenía diecisiete años, y

todos los hombres que había conocido en su vida se habían derrumbado a sus pies, y

aquello no había tenido ningún significado para ella. Y la única vez que importaba, ella

no era lo bastante buena. Lo único que sabía hacer era cabalgar, ¿y cómo iba a

interesarle eso a un hombre cuando ese hombre había sido mirado por la condesa?

Oscurecía cuando oyó unos pasos delante de su puerta. Llamaron. Bella se

secó los ojos. Volvieron a llamar.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó finalmente Bella con un bostezo...

— Edward

Bella se repantingó en la cama.

—¿ Edward? —preguntó—. Conozco yo a algún Edw... ¡Ah, sí, muchacho, eres

tú, qué gracioso! —Se dirigió a la puerta, corrió el cerrojo y con un tono más afectado,

le dijo—: Me alegro mucho de que hayas pasado por aquí, porque me he sentido fatal

por la broma que te gasté esta mañana. Claro que ni por un momento pensaste que iba

en serio, al menos creí que lo sabrías, pero después, cuando empezaste a cerrar la

puerta, por un terrible instante, creí que tal vez había llevado demasiado lejos la

broma, pobrecillo, podrías haber creído que te decía en serio lo que te dije, aunque

ambos sabemos que es imposible que eso llegue a ocurrir nunca.

—He venido a despedirme.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco, pero ella continuó con el tono afectado.

—¿Quieres decir que te vas a dormir y que has venido a darme las buenas

noches? Qué atento de tu parte, muchacho, demostrarme que me has perdonado por la

broma de esta mañana; agradezco tu delicadeza y...

—Me marcho —la interrumpió.

—¿Te marchas? —El suelo comenzó a estremecerse. Ella se aferró al marco—.

¿Ahora?

—Sí.

—¿Por lo que te dije esta mañana?

—Sí.

—Te he asustado, ¿verdad? Me tragaría la lengua. —Meneó la cabeza una y otra

vez—. De acuerdo, pues; has tomado una decisión. Pero ten presente una cosa: cuando

ella haya acabado contigo, no te aceptaré, aunque me lo supliques.

Él se la quedó mirando.

—Como eres hermoso y perfecto —se apresuró a agregar Bella—, te has

vuelto vanidoso. Piensas que no se cansará de ti, pues te equivocas, lo hará, además

eres demasiado pobre.

—Parto para América. A hacer fortuna. —(Esto ocurrió poco después de que

existiera América, pero mucho después de que existiesen las fortunas)—. Pronto

zarpará un barco de Londres. En América hay grandes oportunidades. Voy a

aprovecharme de ellas. He estado preparándome. En mi choza. He aprendido a no

dormir casi. Conseguiré un trabajo de diez horas diarias y después otro trabajo de otras

diez horas diarias y ahorraré hasta el último céntimo que gane, salvo lo que necesite

para mantenerme fuerte, y cuando haya reunido suficiente, compraré una granja y

construiré una casa y haré una cama lo bastante grande como para que quepan dos

personas.

—Estás loco si te crees que ella será feliz en una granja destartalada de América.

Y menos con lo que gasta en trajes.

—¡Deja de hablar de la condesa! Hazme ese favor especial. Antes de que me

35

vuelva locoooooo.

Bella le miró.

—¿Es que no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando?

Bella meneó la cabeza.

Edward también sacudió la cabeza y le dijo:

—Supongo que nunca has sido la más brillante.

—¿Me amas, Edward? ¿Es eso?

No podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Que si te amo? Dios mío, si tu amor fuera un grano de arena, el mío sería un

universo de playas. Si tu amor fuera...

—Oye, la primera no la he entendido bien —le interrumpió Bella.

Comenzaba a entusiasmarse—. Vamos a ver si me aclaro. ¿Estás diciendo que mi amor

es del tamaño de un grano de arena y que el tuyo es esa otra cosa? Es que las imágenes

me confunden tanto que... ¿Es tu universo de no sé qué más grande que mi arena?

Ayúdame, Edward. Tengo la impresión de que estamos al borde de algo

tremendamente importante.

—Durante todos estos años he permanecido en mi choza por ti. He aprendido

idiomas por ti. He fortalecido mi cuerpo porque creí que podría halagarte un cuerpo

fuerte. He vivido toda la vida rogando porque llegase el día en que te fijaras en mí. En

estos años, cada vez que posaba en ti mis ojos, el corazón me latía desbocado en el

pecho. No ha pasado ni una sola noche sin que me durmiera viendo tu rostro. No ha

pasado ni una sola mañana sin que tu imagen aleteara tras mis párpados al despertar...

¿Has logrado entender algo de lo que acabo de decirte, Bella, o quieres que siga?

—No pares nunca.

—No ha pasado...

— Edward, si me estás tomando el pelo, te mataré.

—¿Cómo puedes soñar siquiera que te esté tomando el pelo?

—Es que no me has dicho que me quieres ni una sola vez.

—¿Es todo lo que necesitas? Sencillo. Te quiero. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Quieres que te lo

diga en voz más alta? Te quiero. ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? T, e, q, u, i, e, r, o.

¿Quieres que te lo diga al revés? Quiérete.

—Ahora sí me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

—Puede que un poco; hace mucho tiempo que te lo digo, pero tú no querías

escucharme. Cada vez que tú me decías: «Muchacho, haz esto», te parecía que yo te

contestaba: «Como desees», pero era porque no me oías bien. «Te quiero» era lo que en

realidad te decía, pero tú nunca me escuchaste, jamás.

—Te oigo ahora, y te prometo una cosa: nunca amaré a otro. Sólo a Edward.

Hasta que muera.

Él asintió, y dio un paso atrás.

—Pronto enviaré a alguien a buscarte. Créeme.

—¿Mentiría acaso mi Edward?

Retrocedió otro paso.

—Se me hace tarde. Debo marcharme, es preciso. El barco no tardará en zarpar y

Londres está lejos.

—Entiendo.

Edward tendió la mano derecha. A Bella le costaba respirar.

—Adiós.

Ella logró levantar la mano derecha hacia la de él. Se estrecharon las manos.

—Adiós—repitió él.

Ella asintió levemente.

Él retrocedió otro paso, pero no se volvió. Ella le observó.

36

Él se volvió.

Las palabras le salieron de un tirón:

—¿Te marchas sin un solo beso?

Se abrazaron.

Han habido cinco grandes besos desde el año 1642 d. de C.: cuando el

descubrimiento accidental de Saúl y Delilah Korn se propagó por la civilización

occidental. (Antes de esa fecha, las parejas solían enlazar los pulgares.) La estimación

exacta de los besos es algo terriblemente difícil, y a menudo provoca grandes

controversias, porque si bien todos coinciden en la fórmula de afecto, pureza,

intensidad y duración, nadie se ha sentido nunca completamente satisfecho con el peso

que ha de darse a cada elemento. Cualquiera que sea el sistema de estimación

empleado, existen cinco besos que todos consideran merecedores de la máxima

puntuación.

Pues bien, éste los superó a todos.

A la mañana siguiente de la partida de Edward, Bella pensó que no tenía

derecho a hacer otra cosa que estar sentada, enjugándose las lágrimas y sintiendo

lástima de sí misma. Al fin y al cabo, el amor de su vida se había marchado, su

existencia no tenía sentido, cómo podía enfrentarse al futuro, etcétera, etcétera.

Pero al cabo de dos segundos en ese estado de ánimo, se dio cuenta de que

Edward había salido al mundo, que se acercaba cada vez más a Londres; entonces,

¿qué ocurriría si él quedara prendado de una hermosa muchacha de la ciudad mientras

ella seguía allí, desmoronándose? O algo peor, ¿qué ocurriría si llegaba a América y

trabajaba en sus empleos y construía su granja y la cama y la mandaba a buscar y

cuando ella llegara allá él la mirara y le dijera: «Te enviaré de vuelta. Te has estropeado

los ojos de tanto secarte las lágrimas; se te ha deslucido la piel de tanto apiadarte de ti

misma; eres una criatura de aspecto desaliñado, me casaré con una india que vive en

un tipi de por aquí y que siempre está en óptimas condiciones»?

Buttercup corrió a mirarse en el espejo de su alcoba.

—Oh, Edward —dijo—, no debo defraudarte nunca —y corrió escalera abajo

hasta donde sus padres estaban discutiendo.

(Dieciséis a trece, y eso que todavía no habían desayunado.)

—Necesito vuestro consejo —les interrumpió Bella—. ¿Qué puedo hacer

para mejorar mi apariencia personal?

—Empieza por bañarte —repuso su padre.

—Y, de paso, hazte algo en ese pelo —le dijo su madre.

—Excávate el territorio que llevas detrás de las orejas.

—No te olvides de las rodillas.

—No está mal para empezar —dijo Bella y sacudió la cabeza—. Tiene gracia,

pero no es fácil ser limpia.

Impertérrita, puso manos a la obra.

Se despertaba cada mañana, al amanecer, y de inmediato concluía con las faenas

de la granja. Había mucho trabajo ahora que Edward se había marchado. Más aún,

pues desde que el conde los había visitado, todos los de aquella zona habían

aumentado sus pedidos de leche. De manera que hasta bien entrada la tarde no le

quedaba tiempo para mejorar su aspecto.

Pero entonces sí que ponía manos a la obra. En primer lugar, un buen baño frío.

Después, mientras se le secaba el pelo, se dedicaba a componer los fallos de su figura

(tenía un codo demasiado huesudo, y la muñeca del brazo opuesto no era lo bastante

huesuda). Y hacía ejercicio para perder el resto de obesidad infantil (era muy poca la

37

que le quedaba, porque tenía ya casi dieciocho años). Y se cepillaba y cepillaba el pelo.

Lo tenía de color del otoño, y nunca se lo había cortado, de manera que le llevaba

su tiempo cepillárselo cien veces, pero no le importaba, porque Edward nunca se lo

había visto así de limpio... y vaya si se sorprendería cuando llegara a América y bajara

del barco. Tenía la piel del color de la nata helada, y se frotaba cada palmo de piel hasta

dejarla más que reluciente, cosa que no era nada divertida, pero como se alegraría

Westley al ver lo limpia que estaba cuando llegara a América y bajara del barco.

Rápidamente comenzaron a apreciar su potencial. En dos semanas del vigésimo

puesto pasó al decimoquinto, un cambio jamás visto en aquellas épocas. Al cabo de tres

semanas, ya se había ubicado en la novena posición y seguía subiendo. La competencia

era tremenda, pero al día siguiente de llegar al noveno puesto, recibió una carta de

Edward desde Londres, y con sólo leerla, saltó al octavo. En realidad, a eso se debía su

escalada: su amor por Edward no dejaba de aumentar, y por las mañanas, cuando iba a

entregar la leche, la gente se quedaba azorada. Había quienes no lograban hacer otra

cosa que balbucear, pero muchos lograban hablar, y quienes lo hacían, la encontraban

mucho más cálida y amable de lo que había sido jamás. Hasta las muchachas de la

aldea la saludaban con inclinaciones de cabeza y sonrisas, y algunas de ellas llegaban

incluso a preguntarle por Edward, craso error a menos que se dispusiera de mucho

tiempo libre, porque cuando alguien le preguntaba a Bella cómo estaba Edward...,

pues bien, ella se explayaba. Era supremo, como de costumbre; era espectacular; era

singularmente fabuloso. Podía pasarse horas y horas alabándolo. A veces, a sus

interlocutores les resultaba un poquitín difícil mantener la atención, pero se

esforzaban, porque era mucho lo que Bella amaba a su Edward.

Fue por eso que la muerte de Edward la golpeó del modo en que lo hizo.

Le había escrito justo antes de zarpar para América. Su barco se llamaba Orgullo

de la Reina, y la amaba. (Así era como redactaba sus oraciones: Hoy llueve, y te amo.

Estoy mejor del resfriado, y te amo. Saluda a Caballo de mi parte, y te amo. Así.)

Después no hubo más cartas, pero era lógico; estaba en alta mar. Entonces fue

cuando se enteró. Regresaba a casa después de haber hecho el reparto de la leche y

encontró a sus padres rígidos.

—Cerca de la costa de Carolina —susurró su padre.

—Sin previo aviso. De noche —susurró su madre.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Bella.

—Piratas —repuso su padre.

Bella creyó oportuno sentarse.

Silencio en la estancia.

—Entonces, ¿lo han hecho prisionero? —logró preguntar Bella.

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Ha sido James —dijo su padre—. El temible pirata James.

—Oh —dijo Bella—. El que nunca deja supervivientes.

—Sí —replicó su padre.

Silencio en la estancia.

De repente, Bella se puso a hablar a toda prisa:

—¿Lo apuñalaron...? ¿Se ahogó...? ¿Lo degollaron mientras dormía...? ¿Suponéis

que lo despertaron...? Tal vez lo azotaran hasta morir... —Entonces se puso de pie—.

Estoy diciendo tonterías, perdonadme. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Como si la forma en que

lo mataron tuviera alguna importancia. Perdonadme, por favor.

Dicho lo cual, se dirigió rápidamente a su alcoba.

Y allí permaneció durante muchos días. Al principio, sus padres intentaron

disuadirla con toda clase de trucos, pero ella no se dejó engañar. Le llevaban comida y

se la dejaban delante de la puerta; ella sólo tomaba lo suficiente como para seguir con

38

vida. Del interior jamás se oyó ruido alguno, ni llantos, ni gemidos amargos.

Cuando por fin salió de su alcoba, tenía los ojos secos. Sus padres levantaron la

vista del silencioso desayuno y la miraron. Los dos hicieron ademán de levantarse,

pero ella alzó una mano indicándoles que no lo hicieran.

—Por favor, puedo cuidarme sola —dijo, y se dispuso a servirse algo de comida.

Sus padres la observaban atentamente.

En realidad, nunca había tenido un aspecto tan radiante. Cuando se había

encerrado en su alcoba era una muchacha increíblemente hermosa. La mujer que salió

de esa misma alcoba era un poco más delgada, mucho más sabia, e infinitamente más

triste. Ésta comprendía la naturaleza del dolor, y debajo de la gloria de sus facciones se

entreveían el carácter y la sabiduría que otorga el sufrimiento.

Tenía entonces dieciocho años. Era la mujer más hermosa que existiera en cien

años. A ella parecía no importarle.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó su madre.

Bella bebió el chocolate a sorbos.

—Muy bien —repuso.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió su padre.

—Sí—replicó Bella. Siguió una larguísima pausa—. Pero no debo volver a

amar nunca.

No volvió a hacerlo.


	3. El prometido

El príncipe Mike tenía forma de barril. Su pecho era enorme como un

barril y tenía unos poderosos muslos abarrilados. No era alto, pero pesaba cerca de los

ciento veinte kilos, y era duro como la piedra. Caminaba de costado, como el cangrejo,

y probablemente, si hubiera deseado convertirse en bailarín, habría estado condenado

a una miserable existencia de infinitas frustraciones. Pero no deseaba convertirse en

bailarín. Tampoco tenía demasiada prisa por convertirse en rey. Hasta la guerra,

actividad en la que destacaba, ocupaba un segundo plano en sus afectos. Todo ocupaba

un segundo plano en sus afectos.

La caza era su gran amor.

Se había impuesto la costumbre de no dejar que transcurriese un solo día sin

matar algo. No importaba qué. Al comienzo de su afición, sólo se dedicaba a matar

presas grandes: elefantes o pitones. Pero luego, a medida que sus habilidades fueron en

aumento, comenzó a disfrutar también con el sufrimiento de pequeñas bestias. Era

capaz de pasarse una tarde entera felizmente dedicado a rastrear a una ardilla voladora

a través de los bosques o a una trucha arco iris por los ríos. Cuando se le metía una

idea entre ceja y ceja, cuando se concentraba en un objeto, el príncipe era implacable.

Nunca se cansaba, jamás vacilaba, no comía ni dormía. Para él aquello era el ajedrez de

la muerte, y él era el gran maestro internacional.

Al principio, viajó por todo el mundo en busca de oposición. Pero los viajes

consumían tiempo, tanto barcos como caballos no daban mucho de sí, y estar alejado

de Florín resultaba preocupante. Siempre tenía que haber un heredero al trono, y

mientras su padre siguiera vivo, no había problema. Pero algún día, su padre moriría,

y entonces el príncipe se convertiría en rey y tendría que elegir una reina para que le

diera un heredero al trono que lo sustituyera cuando él muriese.

De manera que para evitar el problema de la ausencia, el príncipe V

se construyó el Zoo de la Muerte. Lo diseñó él mismo con ayuda del conde Rugen, y

ordenó a sus mercenarios que recorrieran todo el mundo para conseguirle ejemplares.

El Zoo estaba lleno a rebosar de cosas que el príncipe podía cazar, y no se parecía a

ninguno de los santuarios animales existentes. En primer lugar, allí nunca había

visitantes. Sólo el guardián albino, que se cuidaba de alimentar adecuadamente a las

bestias y de que allí no hubiera enfermedades ni debilidades.

El Zoo tenía otra particularidad: era subterráneo. El príncipe escogió

personalmente el sitio, en el rincón más tranquilo y más apartado de los jardines del

castillo. Y decretó que tendría cinco niveles, todos ellos con los requisitos adecuados a

sus enemigos individuales. En el primer nivel colocó a los enemigos veloces: perros

salvajes, leopardos, colibríes. Al segundo nivel pertenecían los enemigos fuertes: las

anacondas, los rinocerontes y los cocodrilos de más de seis metros. El tercer nivel era

para los venenosos: las cobras, las arañas saltarinas, una profusión de murciélagos

letales. El cuarto nivel era el reino de los más peligrosos, los enemigos más aterradores:

la tarántula chillona (la única araña capaz de emitir sonidos), el águila sanguinaria (el

único pájaro que se alimentaba de carne humana) y, en su exclusiva piscina negra, el

calamar chupador. Incluso el albino se echaba a temblar a la hora de alimentar a los

animales del cuarto nivel.

El quinto nivel estaba vacío.

El príncipe lo construyó con la esperanza de encontrar algún día algo que

mereciera la pena, algo tan peligroso, fiero y poderoso como él.

Cosa poco probable. No obstante, el príncipe era un eterno optimista, y en el

quinto nivel tenía siempre preparada una jaula enorme.

En los restantes cuatro niveles ya había material letal más que suficiente para

hacer feliz a un hombre. En ocasiones, el príncipe escogía su presa por puro azar: tenía

una enorme rueda con una aguja giratoria, y en la parte exterior de la rueda estaban los

dibujos de todos los animales del Zoo; solía hacer girar la aguja a la hora del desayuno,

y cuando se detenía, el albino escogía la presa marcada. En ocasiones escogía según el

humor: «Hoy me siento veloz; tráeme un leopardo», o bien, «Hoy me siento fuerte,

suelta al rinoceronte». Y, como era natural, se hacía lo que él pedía.

Estaba acabando con un orangután cuando la cuestión de la salud del rey efectuó

su última intrusión. Era media tarde, el príncipe había estado enzarzado con la bestia

gigantesca desde la mañana y, por fin, después de todas esas horas, aquella cosa

peluda comenzaba a debilitarse. El simio intentó morderlo una y otra vez, síntoma

seguro de que perdía fuerza en los brazos. El príncipe esquivó fácilmente los frustrados

mordiscos y el pecho del simio se agitó: el animal se desesperaba por respirar. Con sus

andares de cangrejo, el príncipe dio un paso de lado, y luego otro, después, salió

disparado hacia adelante, hizo girar en sus brazos a la enorme bestia, y comenzó a

presionarle la espina dorsal. (Todo esto tenía lugar en el foso de los monos, donde el

príncipe se desahogaba con cualquiera de los simios.) Desde lo alto, lo interrumpió la

voz del conde Rugen:

—Hay novedades —le dijo el conde.

Sin abandonar la batalla, el príncipe le respondió:

—¿No pueden esperar?

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —inquirió el conde.

C

R

A

A

C

El orangután cayó como un muñeco de trapo.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó entonces el príncipe, y dejando atrás a la bestia

muerta, subió la escalera que conducía a la boca del foso.

—Vuestro padre se ha sometido a su revisión anual —respondió el conde—.

Tengo el informe.

—¿Y?

—Vuestro padre se muere.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó el príncipe—. Eso significa que tendré que casarme.


	4. El cortejo

Mike, su confidente, el conde Rugen, el anciano rey

Lotharon, padre del príncipe, y la reina, su malvada madrastra, se reunieron en la

gran sala del consejo del castillo.

La reina tenía forma de pastilla de goma; era rubicunda como una

frambuesa. Con mucho, era la persona más querida del reino, y se había casado con el

rey bastante antes de que éste comenzara a balbucear. El príncipe Mike era

entonces un niño, y dado que las únicas madrastras que conocía eran las malvadas de

los cuentos, siempre llamó así a su madrastra o, para abreviar, «M. M.».

—Y bien —comenzó a decir el príncipe cuando estuvieron todos reunidos—.

¿Con quién me caso? Escojamos a la prometida y acabemos de una vez.

El anciano rey Lotharon le dijo:

—He pensado que ya ha llegado la hora de que Mike elija una novia. —

En realidad no lo dijo, sino más bien lo masculló, de este modo—: He pensaaaa mmm

baaa mmmmmaaaa Hummmpmmmbbb elliimmm uuunnn.

La reina era la única que se molestaba en dilucidar lo que quería decir.

—No podrías haber dicho nada más acertado, querido —comentó, y le dio unas

palmaditas en los reales mantos.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Ha dicho que sea quien sea la que elijamos, se llevará como compañero para

toda la vida a un príncipe apuesto y tormentoso.

—Dile que él también tiene un aspecto estupendo —replicó el príncipe.

—Acabamos de cambiar de taumaturgo —dijo la reina—. Eso explica la mejoría.

—¿Quieres decir que has despedido a Max Milagros? —inquirió el príncipe

Mike —. Tenía entendido que era el único que quedaba.

—Pues no, hemos encontrado a otro en las montañas y es realmente

extraordinario. Anciano, claro, pero ¿quién quiere un taumaturgo joven?

—Dile que he cambiado de taumaturgo— dijo el rey Lotharon. Aunque sonó

así—: Diiile mmm qqqque cacaaammbiaaa ttutuuurgo.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —quiso saber el príncipe.

—Ha dicho que un hombre de tu importancia no puede casarse con una princesa

cualquiera.

—Cierto, cierto —admitió el príncipe Mike. Y suspiró profundamente—.

Supongo que os referiréis a Jessica.

—Sin duda, políticamente sería la pareja perfecta —reconoció el conde Rugen.

La princesa Jessica era de Guilder, el país que se extendía justo al lado del

Canal de Florín. (En Guilder tenían otra visión del asunto; para ellos, Florín era el país

que se extendía al otro lado del Canal de Guilder.) En cualquier caso, los dos países

habían logrado sobrevivir a lo largo de los siglos guerreando entre sí. Se había

producido la Guerra de las Aceitunas, la Disputa por el Atún, que a punto estuvo de

dejar en la ruina a ambas naciones, la Ruptura Romana, que las dejó en la insolvencia,

y más tarde, la Discordia de las Esmeraldas acontecimiento que les permitió a ambas

volver a enriquecerse, principalmente gracias a que conjugaron sus fuerzas para formar

una banda que, durante un breve período, se dedicó a robar a todo el mundo que se

encontrara a una prudente distancia por mar.

—Me pregunto si cazará —dijo Mike —. La personalidad es para mí lo de

menos con tal que sean diestras en el manejo del puñal.

—La vi hace varios años —dijo la reina—. Parecía bonita, aunque muy poco

musculosa. La describiría como una persona más inclinada a tejer que a la acción. Pero

preciosa, insisto.

—¿Y su piel? —inquirió el príncipe.

—Como el mármol —respondió la reina.

—¿Los labios?

—¿Número o color? —preguntó la reina.

—Color, M. M.

—Rosados. Las mejillas también. Ojos más bien grandes, uno azul, el otro verde.

—Mmm —masculló Mike —. ¿Y de formas?

—Como un reloj de arena. Viste divinamente. Y, por supuesto, es famosa en todo

Guilder por poseer la mejor colección de sombreros del mundo.

—Pues bien, hagámosla venir por algún motivo de Estado, así podremos verla de

cerca —dijo el príncipe.

—¿No hay en Guilder una princesa que tenga la edad correcta? —inquirió el rey.

Pero sonó así—: ¿Mmmaacesa Guilble, eeddaddada rrerreetatata?

—¿Es que nunca te equivocas? —se preguntó la reina mirando los débiles

ojos de su soberano.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —inquirió el príncipe.

—Que debo partir hoy mismo con una invitación —replicó la reina.

Y así comenzó la gran visita de la princesa.

Jessica, tal como se había anunciado, tenía una piel de mármol, labios y

mejillas rosados, ojos grandes, uno azul, otro verde, una silueta de reloj de arena, y poseía la

colección más extraordinaria de sombreros jamás vista. De ala ancha y estrecha, algunos altos,

otros no, unos estrafalarios, otros coloridos, algunos de cuadros y otros sencillos. A la princesa

le encantaba cambiarse de sombrero para cada ocasión. Cuando conoció al príncipe, llevaba uno.

Cuando él la invitó a dar un paseo, ella se disculpó y regresó poco después con otro; igualmente

apabullante. Las cosas siguieron de este modo a lo largo del día, pero yo considero que es un

exceso de etiqueta cortesana para los lectores modernos, por eso sólo retomo el texto original

cuando habla de la cena.

La cena se celebró en el Gran Salón del castillo de Lotharon. Normalmente

habrían cenado todos en el comedor, pero, para un acontecimiento de tal magnitud,

aquella estancia habría sido sencillamente demasiado pequeña. De modo que en la

parte central se colocaron mesas que iban de un extremo al otro del Gran Salón,

estancia enorme y plagada de corrientes, que resultaba fría incluso en verano. Había

muchas puertas y entradas gigantescas, y en ocasiones, las ráfagas de viento

alcanzaban fuerza de vendaval.

Aquella noche fue más típica que de costumbre; el viento silbaba sin cesar; había

que volver a encender constantemente las velas y algunas de las damas ataviadas de

forma más osada temblaban de frío. Pero al príncipe no parecía

importarle, y en Florín, si a él no le importaba algo, a los demás, tampoco.

A las ocho y veintitrés todo parecía indicar que existían posibilidades de una

alianza duradera entre Florín y Guilder.

A las ocho y veinticuatro, las dos naciones estuvieron muy cerca de la

declaración de guerra.

Lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente: A las ocho horas veintitrés minutos y cinco

segundos, todo estaba dispuesto para que se sirviera el primer plato. Éste consistía en

esencia de cerdo al brandy, y hacía falta una gran cantidad para servir a los quinientos

invitados. De manera que para acelerar el servicio, se abrieron unas gigantescas

puertas dobles que conducían desde la cocina al Gran Salón. Estas puertas se

encontraban ubicadas en el extremo norte de la estancia y permanecieron abiertas

durante todo el tiempo que duró la escena siguiente.

El vino adecuado para acompañar la esencia de cerdo al brandy estaba dispuesto

detrás de las puertas dobles que conducían a las bodegas. Éstas se abrieron a las ocho

horas veintitrés minutos y diez segundos para permitir que los doce camareros

encargados del vino pudieran acercar los barriles a los comensales. Cabe destacar que

estas puertas se encontraban en el extremo sur de la estancia.

En ese momento, se hizo patente un viento que cruzó el Gran Salón con una

fuerza inusitada. El príncipe Mike no lo notó, porque en aquel instante

hablaba en voz baja con la princesa de Guilder. Tenía su mejilla muy próxima

a la de ella y la cabeza inclinada debajo del sombrero de amplísima ala y tonos azul

verdosos que hacían resaltar los exquisitos colores de los dos grandes ojos de la dama.

A las ocho horas veintitrés minutos y veinte segundos, el rey de Lotharon hizo su

algo tardía aparición. Por aquella época siempre llegaba tarde, llevaba años llegando

tarde; se decía que en ciertas ocasiones los invitados habían desfallecido de hambre

antes de que él se presentara. Pero últimamente se había optado por comenzar sin él,

cosa que le daba igual, puesto que de todos modos su nuevo taumaturgo le había

prohibido comer. El rey entró por la Puerta Real, una cosa de enormes goznes que sólo

él estaba autorizado a trasponer. Para abrirla, era necesario el concurso de varios

sirvientes en excelentes condiciones. Cabe señalar que la Puerta Real se había situado

siempre en el lado este de cualquier estancia, puesto que de todos los mortales, el rey

era el que estaba más cerca del sol.

Lo que ocurrió entonces ha sido descrito de diversas maneras como un vendaval

del norte o del sudoeste, según el sitio que ocupara en la estancia el observador en el

momento de los hechos, pero todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en un aspecto: a las

ocho horas veintitrés minutos y veinticinco segundos, en el Gran Salón había una

corriente de órdago.

La mayoría de las velas se quedaron sin llama y fueron derribadas, detalle

importante sólo porque muy pocas cayeron, aun ardiendo, dentro de los pequeños

recipientes con queroseno que habían sido colocados aquí y allá sobre la mesa del

banquete para que la esencia de cerdo al brandy pudiera estar bien caliente en el

momento de servirla. Los sirvientes se precipitaron al Gran Salón desde todas las

direcciones para apagar las llamas, y lo cierto fue que hicieron bien su trabajo,

considerando que en la estancia todo volaba de un lado para otro: abanicos, chales y

sombreros.

Especialmente, el sombrero de la princesa Jessica.

Salió volando hacia la pared que tenía detrás, donde la dama lo recuperó, veloz,

y se lo colocó convenientemente. Eso fue a las ocho horas veintitrés minutos y

cincuenta segundos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

A las ocho horas veintitrés minutos y cincuenta y cinco segundos, el príncipe

Mike se levantó rugiente, las venas de su grueso cuello aparecían grabadas

como el cáñamo. En algunos sitios aún perduraban las llamas, y sus tonos rojizos

enrojecieron aún más su rostro encendido. Así, de pie donde se encontraba, parecía un

barril en llamas. Entonces le dijo a la princesa de Guilder las cinco palabras

que llevaron a las dos naciones al borde de la declaración de guerra:

—¡Señora, sentíos libre de marcharos!

Dicho lo cual, salió del Gran Salón como una tromba. Eran las ocho horas

veinticuatro minutos.

El príncipe Mike se marchó con su enfado al balcón que había encima

del Gran Salón y desde lo alto observó el caos. Las llamas rojizas seguían ardiendo en

algunos sitios, los comensales salían en tropel por las puertas, y la princesa Jessica

desmayada y con el sombrero puesto, era conducida lejos de allí por sus sirvientes.

La reina no tardó en reunirse con el príncipe, que se paseaba furioso por el

balcón, pues aún no había logrado controlarse.

—Desearía que no hubieseis sido tan brusco —le dijo la reina

El príncipe se volvió, enfurecido:

—¡No pienso casarme con una princesa calva, y no se diga una palabra más!

—Nadie se enteraría —argüyó la reina Bella—. Tiene sombreros hasta para

dormir.

—Yo lo sabría —gritó el príncipe—. ¿Habéis visto cómo se reflejaba la luz de las

velas en su cráneo?

—Pero las relaciones con Guilder habrían mejorado tanto —dijo la reina,

dirigiéndose en parte al príncipe, en parte al conde Rugen, que también se había

reunido con ellos.

—Olvidaos de Guilder. Algún día lo conquistaré. De todos modos, lo he deseado

desde mi niñez. —Se acercó a la reina—. Si me caso con una calva, la gente se reirá a

mis espaldas, y puedo vivir sin esa experiencia, gracias. Tendréis que buscar alguna

otra.

—¿Quién?

—Buscadme a alguien. Lo único que importa es que tenga buen aspecto.

—Esa Jessica no tiene pelo —dijo el rey Lotharon, mientras se acercaba a ellos

jadeando—. Noreemmaamaa tititinenene ppplllo.

—Gracias por comentarlo, querido —dijo la reina

—No creo que a Mike le guste —dijo el rey—. Nnnooo Humhum-hum

bababab.

En ese momento, el conde Rugen dio un paso al frente.

—Queréis a alguien que tenga buen aspecto, pero ¿y si fuera una plebeya?

—Cuanto más plebeya, mejor —replicó el príncipe Mike, y volvió a

pasearse otra vez.

—¿Y si no supiera cazar? —prosiguió el conde.

—No me importará nada, ni siquiera que no sepa escribir —dijo el príncipe. Se

detuvo de repente y se enfrentó a todos—. Os diré lo que quiero. Quiero a alguien que

sea tan hermosa que al verla todo el mundo diga: «Vaya, ese Mike debe de ser

todo un personaje para tener una esposa así». ¡Recorred el reino, buscad en todo el

mundo, pero encentradla!

El conde Rugen no logró reprimir una sonrisa.

—Ya la hemos encontrado —dijo.

Amanecía cuando dos jinetes detuvieron sus corceles en lo alto de la colina. El

conde Rugen montaba un espléndido caballo negro, enorme, perfecto, poderoso. El

príncipe montaba uno de sus caballos blancos. Hacía que la cabalgadura de Rugen se

pareciera a las bestias que tiran del arado.

—Reparte la leche por las mañanas —dijo el conde Rugen.

—¿Y es de verdad, sin lugar a dudas, y sin posibilidad de errores, hermosa?

—Cuando la vi era más bien un desastre —reconoció el conde—. Pero el

potencial era abrumador.

—Una lechera. —El príncipe saboreó las palabras con su lengua áspera—. Ni en

la mejor de las condiciones podía imaginar jamás la posibilidad de casarme con una

lechera. La gente se burlará de mí diciendo que no fui capaz de encontrar algo mejor.

—Cierto —reconoció el conde—. Si lo preferís, regresemos sin más demora a la

ciudad de Florín.

—Ya que hemos venido hasta tan lejos —dijo el príncipe—, podríamos... —Su

voz se apagó—. Me quedo con ella —logró decir finalmente, cuando un poco más abajo

vio pasar a Bella montada en su caballo.

—Creo que nadie se mofará —dijo el conde.

—Debo cortejarla ahora mismo —sentenció el príncipe—. Dejadnos un momento

a solas.

Con mano experta hizo que su caballo blanco descendiera la colina.

Bella nunca había visto una bestia tan gigantesca. Ni un jinete como aquél.

—Soy tu príncipe y te casarás conmigo —le dijo Mike.

—Soy vuestra sierva y me niego —susurró Bella.

—Soy tu príncipe y no puedes negarte.

—Soy vuestra sierva fiel y acabo de hacerlo.

—Negarte significa la muerte.

—Matadme entonces.

—Soy tu príncipe y no soy tan malvado..., ¿cómo es posible que prefieras morir

antes que casarte conmigo?

—Porque el matrimonio supone que se ha de amar, y el amor no es un

pasatiempo en el que yo destaque. Lo intenté una vez y acabó mal, y he jurado que

jamás amaría a otro.

—¿Amor? —dijo el príncipe Mike —. ¿Quién ha hablado de amor? Yo,

no, te lo aseguro. Verás, el trono de Florín debe contar siempre con heredero. Y ése soy

yo. Cuando muera mi padre, no habrá heredero, sólo un rey. Ése soy yo otra vez.

Cuando eso ocurra, me casaré y tendré descendencia hasta que nazca un varón. O sea

que te quedan dos alternativas, casarte conmigo y convertirte en la mujer más rica y

más poderosa en miles de kilómetros a la redonda, y regalar pavos para Navidad y

darme un hijo varón, o bien, puedes morir de terribles dolores en un futuro muy

cercano. Decídete.

—Nunca os amaré.

—Aunque me dieras tu amor, no lo querría.

—Entonces, no faltaba más, casémonos.


	5. Los preparativos

Cap 5

Este capítulo es omitido por Goldman, pues según él resultaba tedioso el escrito del anterior autor, aquí les dejo lo que Goldmn escribió

Los preparativos

No me enteré de la existencia de este capítulo hasta que comencé la versión de las «partes

buenas». Llegado a este punto, mi padre se limitaba a decir: «En fin, que entre una cosa y la

otra, transcurrieron tres años». Y a continuación me explicaba cómo llegó el día en que

Buttercup fue presentada oficialmente al mundo como la futura reina, y cómo la Gran Plaza de

la ciudad de Florín estaba llena a rebosar como nunca antes; todos esperaban su presentación, y

entonces, pasaba directamente a la terrible descripción del rapto.

¿Me creeréis si os digo que en la versión original de Morgenstern éste es el capítulo más

largo de todo el libro?

Quince páginas para explicar por qué Humperdinck no se puede casar con la plebeya, o

sea que venga discutir y pelear con los nobles, para acabar convirtiendo a Buttercup en princesa

de Hammersmith, que era aquel pequeño puñado de tierra anexo al último confín de las

posesiones del rey Lotharon.

Entonces, el taumaturgo comenzó a mejorar la salud del rey Lotharon, y siguen dieciocho

páginas en las que se describen las curaciones. (Morgenstern odiaba a los médicos, y dejó

testimonio de su amargura cuando proscribieron de Florín a los taumaturgos impidiéndoles

ejercer.)

Y setenta y dos páginas —contadlas bien—, setenta y dos páginas para describir la

educación de una princesa. Sigue a Buttercup día a día, mes a mes, en su aprendizaje de todas

las normas de etiqueta, de cómo se sirve el té, de cómo dirigirse a un nabab y cosas por el estilo.

Todo ello narrado en una vena satírica, naturalmente, porque Morgenstern odiaba a la realeza

mucho más de la que odiaba a los médicos.

Pero desde el punto de vista narrativo, en estas ciento cinco páginas, no pasa nada. Salvo

esto: «En fin, que entre una cosa y la otra, transcurrieron tres años».


End file.
